Alguien como tú
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Porque algunas veces el amor dura, y otras veces solamente duele.


Tan tipico, tan cliché. Una canción hecha one-shot. Pero salió de mí. Ya había hecho sufrir mucho a Wade.

•

•

•

 **Alguien como tú.**

Le parecía otro día gris, como cualquier otro. Como todos los días, desde que pasó aquello.

Aun no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Tanto trabajo... para nada. Y el trabajo era todo de Wade. El trabajo que a Wade le costó conquistarlo.

Aveces pensaba que fue toda una broma cruel. Una larga y tendida broma nada piadosa. Pero, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué Wade le hizo eso?, ¿le parecía divertido acaso?

Fue mucho tiempo. Él difícil fue él mismo, pero al final, cayó en sus brazos, se rindió ante sus extraños encantos. Sencillamente, se enamoró.

No le importó que fuera un mercenario, no le importó su aspecto, no le importó nada; solo se enamoró. Y Deadpool se enamoró de él. O eso pensaba.

¿Porqué?, ¿porqué lo dejó?

No lo entendía. A pesar del tiempo, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar todo eso. Solo recordaba las hirientes palabras, muchas de ellas. Tan distintas a las típicas bromas que el antihéroe solía hacer.

"No eres tú, soy yo."

"Jaja, ya deja tus tonterías Wade."

"No tonteo, no hoy. De verdad soy yo. Esto no puede seguir... Yo... Comienzo a aburrirme."

Le seguían lastimando, se sentían tan frescas como si fuesen del día anterior.

Todos los días se preguntaba que hizo mal. Él creía que era un buen novio y, un héroe. Y ese era el problema.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡No te enfandes Pete! Te amo, amo tu trasero y todo pero, no lo sé... Yo no puedo ser como tú quieres y..."

"Espera, espera..."

"No llores, Pete..."

"Detente, por favor..."

"No, Peter. Aveces... Aveces el amor dura, pero otras veces solo duele..."

Sus párpados se cerraron para dejar caer una lágrima. Aun dolía, muchísimo. Probablemente, iba a doler por siempre.

¿Para eso creyó en él y en su amor eterno?, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?, ¿qué diablos pasó? La duda lo consumía cada minuto de su vida, porque aun no podía dejar de amarlo. Pasaban los meses, pero no en su corazón. Su corazón se había quedado congelado en ese momento.

Escuchó que se iba a casar. Era un chisme que estaba en la boca de cada superhéroe que conocía. Algunos se alegraban, otros se reían, algunos mas se burlaban y otros mas les importaba un cacahuate.

¿Él? Él estaba destrozado, todavía más.

Se supo que muchísimos asistieron a tal boda, seguro solo por chismear. Pero él no podía ir, no lo hizo. Solo dejó que pasara, y que el tiempo siguiera andando.

¿Que le dio ella? Obviamente, algo que él no.

Más, y más tiempo de duda y dolor. ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar?

Sentía su vida pasar como una vela. Se consumía todos los días y un día llegaría a su final. La cera cayendo como el sufrimiento que brotaba de sus poros. Ya ni siquiera era el superhéroe que alguna vez fue. Ni la sombra de eso.

Y sabía que estaba mal, muy mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿cómo dejó que esto ocurriera?

Sea como sea, ya había ocurrido. Y no existía una máquina del tiempo para remediarlo. Ya solo era un alma muerta en un cuerpo vivo.

Se enteró de otra celebración. Una especie de fiesta de jardín, o algo así. En aquello a lo que Deadpool y su esposa llamaban hogar. Solo familia, y amigos de ellos.

No quería ir, definitivamente no quería ir; pero sus pies ya estaban avanzando. Sabía exactamente donde vivía el mercenario. ¿Porqué? Fácil. Era un masoquista de mierda.

Hacerse caso a sí mismo hubiese sido una buena idea.

Porque aun desde unas casas lejos pudo verlo. Felicidad, una gran noticia, el motivo de la fiesta. Shiklah estaba embarazada. Y por su abdomen, ya tendría unos cinco meses al menos.

Quiso llorar, pero no. Solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró.

Wade lucía feliz. Y Parker no podía ser un egoísta. Si Wade era feliz, entonces estaría feliz por él. Le alegraba su felicidad, aunque al mismo tiempo lo desgarrara por dentro.

Solo bastó un segundo, uno para que sus miradas se cruzaran. En solo ese instante Peter deseó que lo notara, que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí porque para él, esto aun no había terminado.

Y al parecer lo notó. O simplemente, su presencia le llamó la atención.

Lo miró atender unos asuntos, para después ver como caminaba hacia su dirección. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No estaba preparado para tenerlo de frente otra vez, su pulso era una locura justo ahora. Pero no podía huir, ya no era el momento. Tenía que hacer esto.

Le pareció eterno y a la vez tan rápido cuando al fin lo tuvo junto a él, después de tantos meses.

Mucho silencio, muchas cosas que decir. Pero de él nada salía. Solo podía mirarlo, a esa cicatrizada cara que tanto le encantaba.

—No esperaba verte por aquí Pete. ¿Quieres ir? ¡Hay chimichangas!

¿Eso?

Si, eso. Amaba esas idioteces. Las amaba y le lastimaban tanto. Porque esas tonterías ya no eran por él, ni para él. Él ya no era el motivo de la estupidez de Wade.

Respiró hondo. ¿Cómo ser fuerte, cuando tus piernas se quieren quebrar?

—Tu fiesta... se ve agradable. Veo que... Ella espera un hijo. Cumples tus sueños, me alegra. Luces feliz.

Su voz sonaba distante, pero sus palabras no eran del todo inciertas. Si estaba feliz por él.

Pero ahora, las preguntas caían como cascada en su cerebro una vez más. ¿Por eso le dejó, porqué quería hijos?, ¿o en verdad fue por ser mal novio?, ¿por ser un héroe?, ¿por no ser malvado?, ¿porqué él no lo podía acompañar en sus fechorías y ella si?

Eran un montón de preguntas que quería echarle en cara.

—Lo soy.

Pero no podía. Menos después de eso. Viviría con el dolor y las dudas por siempre. Preguntas que se quedarían atascadas en su garganta.

Una frase tan corta, solo dos palabras. ¿Porqué le respondió así? No era propio de él, no era común en él.

—Que bueno, Wade...

No pudo más. Sus palabras de verdad eran sinceras, pero su tristeza era aun mayor. Unas estúpidas lágrimas lo traicionaron y bajó la mirada al suelo.

La cara de Wade se torció al instante. Él no quería causar eso, no su llanto; odiaba su llanto. A pesar de todo, odiaba verlo así y saber que era él el causante.

—Peter... Yo de verdad lamento lo que... —subió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero fue interrumpido, y tal acto no llegó.

—¡No!, ¡está bien, estoy bien! —sonrió, despeinándose a sí mismo y limpiándose sus lágrimas. Se rió, como aquel viejo Spiderman que ya nunca mas sería. Como si tuviera ganas de hacerlo.— Todo está bien. Tú eres feliz y yo también. ¿Y sabes qué?, ¡no importa! Encontraré a alguien como tú. Así de irreverente, de loco, de especial; alguien que me haga reír como lo hacías tú...

Sabía de sobra que eso era una tremenda mentira. Jamás encontraría a alguien como Wade, nunca en la vida. Pero algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que decir para no desplomarse en el suelo.

Pero Deadpool lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que esa no era su actitud, que realmente estaba hecho un desastre. Se sintió como la mierda misma. Pero no podía dar un paso hacia atrás. El camino estaba hecho, la decisión estaba tomada.

—Spidey —ese apodo, lo hizo delirar por unos momentos—... Lo siento...

Disculpas, solo eso. Nada que sanara su corazón herido. Sus oídos no estaban escuchando lo que deseaban. Lo que todavía seguían anhelando.

Pero... ¿qué rayos podía hacer? Wade se había casado, ahora estaba esperando un hijo. Una vida hecha. Y él solo seguía ahí, sin superarlo.

Claro que no, el mayor no comprendía su sentir. Por lo visto, no lo haría jamás.

Utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para acercarse más, y robarle un último beso. Wade, solo se dejó besar. La salada lágrima del castaño logró humedecer las mejillas ajenas, causándole otra punzada más.

Se separó, para mirarle a los ojos.

—No me olvides, por favor...

—Peter, lo siento...

El castaño mordió su labio inferior.

—No. No lo sientes.

Susurró apenas.

No había mucho mas que hacer allí. Sus temblorosas piernas se giraron para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, posando sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter. Ya no lo tenía cara a cara, ahora si podía terminar con todo lo que sus ojos rogaban sacar. Se quebró. Creyó que no podía romperse aun más, pero sí; era posible.

Quizás el futuro le depararía algo bueno, algo que lo haga olvidar ese gran trago amargo. O quizás no. Pero él seguiría respirando, porque su cuerpo seguía vivo.

Peter seguía vivo, Spiderman también. Tenía que dedicarse a salvar mas vidas, aunque la suya estuviera destrozada. Además aun le quedaban los recuerdos de sus días de gloria, de cuando todo era perfecto. Y eso era algo de lo que no se arrepentía. El tiempo que pasó con él, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Porque de cualquier forma, Wade seguía feliz. Él no, pero Wade si.

Y eso bastaba. Porque algunas veces el amor dura, y otras simplemente duele.

Las dudas seguían atoradas en su pecho, demasiadas. Pero ya no importaba. Porque de todas formas, ¿cómo podría él saber que todo eso resultaría tan amargo?...

"¿Porqué me enamoraste para luego dejarme?"

.

.

.


End file.
